Leave it to fate
by lozzypoo
Summary: A stranger confronts the Queen of Kei, telling her she and the twelve kingdoms are in danger and if the threat is not stopped could plunge the world and everything in it into total chaos. The stuff of legends are about to come true. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello again. My first time writing a fic on 'The Twelve Kingdoms' so please be kind. I spent an hour writing down all there was on the Twelve Kingdoms, and let me tell you there is a lot to know. Anyway I was watching the anime the other day and thought I should write my own. I love all those stories and myths about dragons and supernatural beings that I just had to incorporate it into my story since The Twelve Kingdoms is entwined with the supernatural anyway.

Summary- A stranger confronts the Queen of Kei, telling her she and the Twelve Kingdoms are in danger and if the threat is not stopped, could plunge the world and everything in it into total chaos. From the supernatural to the almighty, magicians and shape-shifting youma. The stuff of legends are about to come true.

Just to let you know Twelve Kingdoms doesn't belong to me. This fic is purely fanmade.

Enjoy.

Prologue

_The woman stood alone in the middle of the burning field, her graceful back to him as she faced the raging Gowrow, snarling and barring it's teeth in front of her. Her long, flaming red hair danced around her and melded with the glow of the fire circling around her. She had her sword drawn in front of her which she wielded with confidence and ease; a sure sign of a warrior. The swordswoman was nothing he had ever seen before. She was a blend of mystery and legend. An enigma. _

_There was a sudden movement and the wingless dragon descended upon her with surprising speed, its twin tusks prepared to impale the warrior. The woman brought up her sword and rushed towards the frightful creature without a moment's hesitation. Her blade struck hard and fast, slicing through the Gowrow's hard flesh like butter and spraying its dark blood over the already bloody ground. With one last penetrating roar, the proud creature crashed to the ground at the woman's feet before finally expiring. _

_He now stood alone in the field with the young woman as she stared down at the fallen Gowrow. He could not see her face, but he could tell she was weeping for it. She took a few steps towards the dragon- like creature and knelt down to stroke it softly, as if she was apologising to it. Her smooth, tanned hands ran across the tough scales and he heard her whisper softly. 'Rest in peace.' _

_She stood up and sheathed her sword and turned to face him. Recognition hit him as he stared into liquid green eyes of the woman. Her distinctive red hair floated around her toned body, as if dancing by invisible threads and her stance showed one of confidence and power. The woman was quite beautiful with her exotic looks, but there was something else otherworldly about her. Her scent was nothing of the usual human he came across but was something more sweeter. _

_He was about to take a step towards her when a loud explosion rained overhead and rocked the land to the core. He had to shield his eyes from the light resonating from the explosion as it swallowed up the sky and ate up the earth, devouring everything in it's path. Mass of rock and earth was reduced to rubble and trees were pulled from the roots. Abandoned homes were gone in a blink of an eye, reduced to nothing but ash and all he could do was watch the ominous light draw closer to them, almost as if reaching for the red-haired women._

'_What are you doing. RUN!' He tried to shout but all he could hear was the loud roar ringing in his ears. The woman looked at him and smiled tenderly before turning around and walking right into the blinding light, before devouring her as well._

'_WAIT' He screamed again._

_Takashi…_

'Takashi, wake up bro.' Golden eyes snapped open and the young man sat up with a start. His breathing came in shallow gasps as he tried to slow down his racing heart, beating rapidly in his chest. It was like someone had taken his whole body and squeezed hard. He grabbed the side of his head to try and subdue the throbbing headache forming but it did little to help his clouded mind. The other man beside him watched in concern and reached over to pat his back soothingly. Takashi took the man's arm to steady himself.

'I'm alright, Gab. It will pass.' He managed to wheeze out. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead and he ran a shaking hand through his long, ebony black hair. Premonitions always did this to him. Of all the powers for Nagas to get, he had to get stuck with this one.

'It must have been a big one. Your shaking all over.' Gabriel asked. 'What did you see?'

He managed to slow his heart down to a reasonable state so as to not blow up in his chest but it did little to calm his raw nervous or his shaking body. He looked around and remembered they were hiding out in a little cabin, just north of Kankyuu, En's capital.

'How long have I been out?' Taka asked his white-haired friend.

'A while. Are you gonna tell me what you saw, Takashi.' Golden eyes refused to meet the grey ones of the man beside him, staring at him intently but took to looking down at his feet.

'Takashi.' Gabriel asked again more forcefully.

'I saw the end of the world.'

If Gabriel was expecting anything, that was not it. 'What.'

'I saw it. A bright light will devour the world and everything we know will be plunged into chaos. This world will cease to exist.' Takashi paused before saying. 'I also saw a woman.'

'A woman.'

'Hair the colour of flames and eyes like liquid emeralds. She was standing in a field surrounded by fire, fighting a Gowrow.'

'Gowrows are meant to be extinct. What you saw it could mean anything, Takashi. Nagas are prone to have nightmares. I'm sure you were just dreaming.' Gabriel tried to assure his friend but not even he was convinced. Like he, the Nagas' were firm believers in seeing the future. Precognition and premonitions were just one of the many abilities his kind could acquire. Thus being supernatural beings, the Nagas had to hide from the mortal world and watch from afar as the world passed them by.

'It was no dream Gab. You should know. My premonitions have never been wrong.' He stood up and walked over to the window where the moon's light was just shining through, giving the room it's only light, least they be seen by passing travellers. Nagas' were supposed to be creatures of legend, descendants of the Gods but in essences they were usually quite and solitude creatures.

'What are you gonna do, Takashi. You know what will happen if a human discovers what you are. It could mean disaster for all our kind.' Gabriel said in warning.

'I am aware of the consequences. But if I am not wrong, and this is a premonition about the future I must do something before its too late. This woman I saw could be the key.'

'What's your plan.'?

'I need to go to Kei' Takashi said and before Gabriel could argue, Taka threw open the window and jumped out, transforming himself into a white serpent and flying off into the night sky leaving Gabriel to stare at the spot his friend had just occupied.

To be continued…

Well now that's finished, I think its time I head to bed since it is 3am and I am about to fall asleep at my desk. If all goes well I will continue with this story so please read and remember to review. I am counting on you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey they're all. I am so excited to get to this story underway and I know that I might have missed stepped this story but I assure you that it is because I have been very busy in preparation for my last months of my apprenticeship. I am having some time off at the moment so just bear with me and I will get it out as soon as I can. You won't be disappointed.

So previously on Leave it to Fate; The mysterious Nagas, Takashi has a premonition about Youko and the end of the world. He flies to the Kingdom of Kei to warn her but what will he find once he gets there.

Twelve Kingdoms does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

The bright, morning sun rose over the Cathian Mountains of Kei's eastern boarder and bathed the rich lush green land with its golden light. Turning the light pink of the sun-rising sky into a beautiful blue, indicating yet another warm, sunny day in the kingdom of Kei. A Kingdom that was slowly but steadily getting to its feet, and whose citizens were starting to rebuild and piece together what was left of their lives. It was a time of peace, so they were making the best of it.

Maids and servant boys raced along the delicately, high dressed halls of Kimpa palace, also known as 'Goldenwave' palace, dutifully going about their early morning rounds and routines before its residence awoke from their nightly slumber. Long, flowing crimson curtains were thrown back to let the sun's glow penetrate and chase away the darkness and large doors and windows were open so the freshness of the morning air could flow through the palace. The lake hanging over the sky shimmered and sparkled from the now risen sun and the countrymen below were taking advantage of that to get in a good days work out in the fields.

Padding gracefully along the decorated halls of his home, with hands behind his back, Keiki, the Kirin of Kei walked with authority and poise as servants and chamber maids bowed their respect to the heavenly creature. Not human in any way, but more of a guardian spirit who's soul job, and purpose in life, was to guide and support his, or her chosen ruler no matter the circumstances and Keiki was no exception, even though _his _chosen ruler was a little different if not eccentric. But, he was slowly warming up to that stubborn yet warm personality and he wasn't even shocked when he felt the corners of his mouth twitch up.

Youko 'Sekishi' Nakagima, Queen of Kei was not a cunning woman, nor was she devious but when it came to certain matters, if involving the thrown or the welfare of her people, she would see them completed with so much precision and efficiency that it left her ministers and even her Kirin baffled. In the few years she took up the thrown, the 'Red child' of Kei has overseen the safety and stability of her once decaying kingdom and brought it back to life with rapid speed and ascension. It was unnerving but…exhilarating at the same time.

'Good morning, your Highness.' A cheery upbeat voice called out to him. ' Lovely morning isn't it.' He turned and found the head maid, Sayuri, smiling warmly at him. He nodded lightly in acknowledgement at the small, sturdy woman.

'Good morning. It is a lovely morning.' He folded his hands in his flowing robes. 'Has her Majesty risen yet'?

'I believe she is still resting, my lord. It is still early and you know how she likes her morning rest in.' Sayuri said innocently but there was a hint of playfulness underneath that innocence, something that only Sayuri could get away with. Knowledgeable beyond her years, the young woman ran the palace servants with an ironclad fist. Nothing got by her steady eye. Even the stable boys reported to her. Next to Suzu and Shoukei, Sayuri was one scary woman when threatened and someone the Queen trusted explicitly and in turn was very loyal to her Majesty.

'Indeed.' With a nod, Keiki went on his way through the inner sanctum of the palace, towards his Majesty's private quarters with sure, steady steps. The numerous twist and turns and passageways were meant to confuse and befuddle any impending assassins or thieves, but for someone who knew the layout, it was simply just taking the right route. He stepped through the passageway to her sitting parlour were Sameal, her Seicho sat neatly on his perch in the corner of the room, dozing with his head under his wing. He jerked up when he heard the Taiho approach and squawked out.

'Poor Keiki. Poor Keiki-Chan' Kekki shook his head as the bird squawked out his name. Why he let the Queen teach the poor bird that was something he knew he would get done for later. Just then, Nonica and Myumi, the Queen's personal maids stepped through archway of the connecting room, giggling and whispering quietly to themselves before they looked up and found him standing there.

'Excellency. We did not know you had arrived.' Nonica said and bowed her head slightly in respect. Prostration was heeded due to the Queen's first proclamation, but they still were expected to show respect in the company of their superiors. 'Her Majesty is still at rest.'

'The sun as risen and it is well passed the hour. The Queen as pressing matters to attend to today, which need her urgent attention and can not wait. I am sure she will not be angry if I wake her.'

Keiki's tone left no room for argument as the Kirin stepped forward and walked through the small passageway, leaving the two maids gapping behind him. He pulled back the deep purple silk curtains o the Queen's resting room and stepped inside. Youko, being stubborn had chosen to accommodate herself in one of the smaller living quarters at the heart of the palace, that overlooked a small flower garden and koi pond which she tendered and looked after herself. Although he must admit, she did have a knack for gardening.

He smiled and couldn't help but notice how much the room reflected her personality. It was not richly decorated with useless ornaments or tapestries but was simple, yet elegant blended with an air of femineity. At the far end of the room was a large fore-poster bed, covered with heavy royal purple curtains, which were open slightly enough for him to see inside were Youko's sleeping outline was visible.

He walked up to the large bed and gently pulled back the thick curtains and his purple eyes softened slightly. His Queen was resting peacefully on her side facing away from him; one hand curled up close to her face and her flaming, crimson hair was sprawled around her like a cloud. Eyelashes like crescent moons rested against a smooth, tanned face, which was peaceful and mellow while in slumber, unlike when she was dealing with thrown matters or business of state.

He had seen her like this many times but it still caught him off guard that this young woman, so vulnerable and defenceless in sleep was the same stubborn, headstrong Queen who banned prostration and brought a dying country to its feet.

He leaned down and gently touched Youko's robed shoulder, shaking lightly. After a moment, two tanned eyelids flutter before opening. Unnatural forest-green eyes darted around in sleep-induced haze before finally landing on him. Youthful eyes blinked a few times before realization set in and the young monarch groaned unceremoniously and borrowed her head into her pillows.

'Keiki. It's still early. I was having a wonderful dream. Until you woke me up.' Youko sat up and cutely rubbed her eye, she stretched and yawned before turning to her ardent Kirin, noting he was already dressed in his customary flowing black robes. She raised an eyebrow. 'But I see your already dressed and ready to go.'

'One must be up before the sun if he is to make the most of the day ahead. As a ruler, _you_, your Majesty, should know this.' Keiki chided his young Queen.

Youko resisted the urge to sigh. Was all Kirins` this…dour, or was it just hers. Taking a look at Enki, the Taiho of En, she could rule that one out. But she couldn't really blame Keiki for his austere behaviour. When she was informed about the actions and misjudgements of the former Queen, You-ou, Youko can't help but feel a little sad for her attentive Kirin, a Kirin that unconsciously strived for affection and love. He really was like a child in that sense. So much so that Youko had decided to humble his sombre personality, if only for his sake. Though she'll never tell him that.

She just so happened to look down at Keiki's feet and spotted Hankyou peeking out from the shadows and roll his yellow, slitted eyes at his master in what she could describe as vexation. Youko blinked in surprise before the shirei winked in her direction and slipped back into the safety of the shadows. She watched him leave and shook her head slightly. _You and me both, Hankyou._

'_You get used to it.'_ A small voice said in the back of her mind.

'_Is he always so hard-headed.'?_ She asked her every guarding Hinman with a mindful pout.

Jouyuu laughed mentally. '_Saiho can be a little stubborn and harsh sometimes.' _

'_Stubborn! I swear, one of these days, that man is going to grow a sense of humour and actually smile once in a while.'_

'_He smiles; just when your majesty isn't looking.'_ Jouyuu said with a whimsical note.

Faking another yawn to disguise her small smile, she broke off with her Hinman and waved her hand unceremoniously towards the stoical blonde. 'Yeah, yeah. As you always say 'A Queen's number one priority is her Kingdom and the welfare of her people'. Really, Keiki, don't you think it's a bit too early in the morning for a royal sermon.' Youko commented with a hint of playfulness and almost snorted out loud when she saw Keiki blanch.

'But your Majesty, you…' He was suddenly stopped when Youko reached up and placed a delicate hand on his chest. He looked at the outstretched hand then to his Queen and his cheeks turned the slightest shade of light pink.

'Don't worry so much Keiki. Relax and have faith. I will not let you down and just knowing I have you by my side is enough for me.' She took her hand away and placed her feet lightly on the floor and stretched her arms above her head, ignoring the suddenly tense atmosphere.

'Ok, enough of that.' Youko said lightly. 'I think its time for breakfast.'

'Break…fast, your Majesty.' Keiki asked in befuddlement, his head spinning by the sudden turn of his Queens zeal.

Youko had to stifle a laugh. Her Taiho could be so naïve sometimes, especially with things he doesn't understand. It was up to her to save him from further confusion. ' Oh, it's just a term used in Hourai which signifies when you eat in the mornings.' Youko put a finger to her chin and walked past the poker-faced Keiki 'I suppose you call it the 'morning meal' in this world. Its just like living in feudal Japan.'

'Feudal….Japan.'

She stole a glance behind her and saw that Keiki was still standing there, confusion getting more and more apparent on his face. She sighed and resisted the urge to smack her head in light frustration. _Oh Keiki, for a man as knowledgeable as you, you sure are naïve sometimes._

'I will be more then happy to oblige you in the continuation of this conversation over the morning fast, Keiki, if you are willing to join me. I hear that cook Nadine's steamed bean buns are your favourite. If you don't hurry up I just might just eat them all.' Youko teased before she walked away, leaving a dumb-founded Keiki standing in the middle of her bedchamber. He shook his head and corrected himself before he filed after his Queen, not even aware of the small smile that graced his lips.

……………………………………………………………….

As the sun grew higher in the eastern sky, Gyouten came alive and buckled at the seams as street peddles and shopkeepers set up their stalls and vendor carts, preparing for a day of heaving bargaining and haggling. The street urchins kept to the shadows of the alleyways, ready to swipe anything that they could get their swift hands on. A small miscreants, no more then twelve stood against a vendor's wooden cart which sold fresh loaves of hot, steamy bread. The young boy's sharp eyes darted back and forth before he looked at the delicious, smelling bread. He noticed the vendor's back was turned to him, preoccupied with a buying customer. He seized his chance and reached up to grab a loaf of bread. At that moment the vendor turned around and caught the small boy.

'Hey you, you little thief.' The burly man barrelled his away towards the boy and grabbed his arm. 'Don't think you are going to get away with this. I caught you trying to steal my bread. Do you know what I do with thieves like you.'

The boy tried to pull his arm free. 'No let me go. I was just hungry is all. I just wanted something to eat, you ugly old brute' He bellowed and pulled harder.

'I'll teach you…'

'There you are. I have been looking all over for you.' The boy stopped his struggles when he looked up and found a cloaked figure standing in front of him. His face was shadowed by the cloak's hood but he could tell the man was smiling. The street vendor kept his hold on the boy and turned also to the hooded stranger.

'You know this street rat, outlander.'

_Outlander? _Takashi laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. ' Sadly yes, he is my little brother and I must say, thanks for finding him. He can be a slippery little guy.' Takashi looked at the boy. 'Isn't that right.' The boy's eyes widened when he found himself staring into two unusual golden eyes. He nodded and the vendor, with a dark scowl, reluctantly let the boy go.

'Go on, get out of here.' He clipped the boy around the ear.' And if I see you at my stall again, not even the Queen will be able to help ya.'

Takashi's eyes narrowed. 'Your too kind Sir.' He bowed and put a hand in his long, black robe and pulled out a silver coin. 'For your troubles.' He tossed the coin to the peddler, who caught it and put it in his satchel he had attached to his hip. He walked away in a huff when another customer attracted his attention.

The boy eyed the stranger in suspicion but Takashi continued to smile when he walked up to the boy and again reached into his robe to pull out ripe, yellow jackfruit. He bent down on one knee and gave it to the boy who looked down at it for a moment then back to the stranger as if contemplating whether to take the fruit or not.

'Go on, take it. I hear that they are very good this time of year.' Takashi urged him. The boy looked at the fruit once more before he took it and ran the other way, leaving Takashi standing there. Takashi watched the boy run away and sighed before shrugged his shoulders.

'Oh well, what can you do.' His smile vanished and without so much as a falter in his step, Takashi continued on towards his destination. _'Damn all this walking. If only there weren't so many people around. I could just teleport to the palace gates.' _He sighed again as he walked on. Being a supernatural being in a world full of humans did have its drawbacks. Being made to play human was one of them.

But he had to admit; Gyouten really was a lively town. Actually the whole country had seemed to come alive, considered that just a few short years ago, Kei- koku was over run with Youma and conflict and Civil war was a constant occurrence. It was a day-to-day struggle just to stay alive. As a supernatural being, one that is not of this realm was forbidden to interfere with the world of men. But, even in this cruel and uncertain world, there were still good and honest people out there. The Queen of Kei was proof of that. And just by looking at how busy and industries the town was, he could tell she was making quite the impression. Oh, how he was looking forward to meeting her.

His smile faded as the reflection of his premonition glided to the surface of his mind. The roar of the Gowrow, the blood soaked ground, Queen Kei standing there as the world exploded around her. The strong and sorrowful emotions overwhelmed him and threatened to split his head into two. He stopped and gripped his head in pain.

'_Damn preceptive emotions.' _

People passing by eyed the robed stranger wearily before moving on their way, towards their own business. Takashi's breath came out in shallow puffs as he gathered himself and continued on. The ache in his head slowly subsided, but not the ache in his heart.

It wasn't until later that he found himself standing outside the magical iron gates of the large mountain that occupied Kei's royal residence, Kimpa palace. He glanced up at the shimmering sky then back down to the rather foreboding, looking entrance. He didn't even need to touch its bars to know that strong magic had been entwined within the iron making it obvious that, whoever constructed the gate, were trying to keep unwanted visitors out. As was expected, of course as the most important person in Kei resided behind its high bars.

'I see. So that's how they want to play it.' Scowling lightly at the inconvenience, but not the least bit deterred, did a quick survey of the pebbled road for any passing civilians before enveloping himself in a cloud of pearly fog. The shimmering haze drifted up the mountain, like a silent spirit, and through the warm pulsating barrier of the glistening sky. His feet touched down lightly on cobblestone path and stepped out of the foggy mist as it evaporated around him.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep as the spiritual air bathed and cleaned his lungs with its freshness and purity. Much like a spring morning, Takashi mused and with a swish of his cloak, turned around and found himself standing in front of the large stone pillars of Kimpa palace. He smiled slightly before disappearing as quickly as it came.

'There are still so many uncertain things in this world, Even the Nagas are unsure. How this world must look to some one like you.' He stopped before sighing deeply, before opening his eyes; eyes that were liked harden gold. 'But when the curtain has risen, just how far are you willing to go, Youko Nakagima.'

And with a flick of his wrist, the pearly, grey fog enveloped him once more as it carried him, undetected, inside the palace walls.

To be continued…

I know that I have neglected this fic but I assure you that that is not the case. I just can't seem to find the time to write at all. I basically wrote this on my breaks and when I get home late in the evening. Anyway I don't think you want to hear me whine anymore so I will leave it at that and bid you adieu. Say tuned for the next chapter and remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey they're all. It has been a while since I have updated this fic. I have news on the job front. I am now a qualified chef. Oh yeah. It took three and a half years but I finally got there. Now maybe I will get some respect. LOL. Anyway I watched the twelve kingdoms again and it really gets my goat how they didn't even finish it. Ohhh so angry. I guess I'll just have to make my own ending. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.

Twelve Kingdoms doesn't belong to be but to its respectable owners.

Enjoy.

Chapter 3

Youko stood on a small stool later that morning inside her dressing chambers while her maids pinned and wrapped the material of her clothing around her. Her arms and shoulders felt like lead with the burden of carrying so much weight.

'I don't know how many times I have to ask this but why do I have to wear so many layers? I feel like a clothes line.' Youko protested lightly as her seamstress fitted the last of her many layers of robes. The royal purple and fiery red fell around her form and swished along the ground like heavy curtains. And this was only her everyday robes. Youko would inwardly shutter just thinking about the layers upon layers of cloth that made up her assembly robes. Her maid looked up from her stitching to glance at her mistress.

'Clothes…Line, Your Majesty?' Nonica asked in confusion.

Youko sighed and waved her hand. 'Never mind.'

'I have graciously told you on many occasions that this is customary for a Queen to dress. You are a Queen so you must dress your station.' Keiki said sternly from behind the purple curtain. Youko scowled and blew out a puff of air instead of sticking out her tongue like she wanted to.

'I wonder who decided that?' ' She muttered to herself.

'If it's any consolation Youko, I know exactly what you're going through. Just to walk around the gardens in Hou one needed at least several layers of inner clothing. Now that I think about it, I don't miss it.' Shoukei, the former princess of Hou said with open understanding, her maids looking shocked at the former –Hime's informal address of their Queen. She sat on a small seat underneath the open window, next to her sat Suzu who had a smile of amusement on her face. Over the last couple of years both girls have become like sisters to the young Monarch and would trust them with anything regarding the welfare of her kingdom.

'Consider your robes as your armour and your shield, Youko. I have no understanding of how it would feel to wear such robes but when I came to this world, the clothes I had on was all I had. They were my protection. Plus I was a Kaikyaku. Society looked down on me. ' Suzu said. A girl who looked about Youko's age when in fact was over hundred and twenty years old due to her Sen-rin status.

'I will tell you something that I heard back in Hourai,' Youko said. 'Society exist only as a mental concept; in the real world there are only individuals. If only I had followed that piece of advice maybe I would have tried to make society like me for me and not the false me.'

'I am finished your majesty.' Nonica announced and stood up.

'Thank you. You are excused.' Her dressmaids nodded and gracefully backed away and retreated out the door as Youko stepped down from the wooden stool and faced the mirror. No matter how many times she looked at her reflection within the glass she couldn't believe it was really her staring back. Youko shook her head and walked over to her dresser with its small array of hairbrushes and accessories all neatly spread out. At the beginning of her reign, she had sold many of her hair jewels and decorations for money to help the citizens of her dying country. They needed food more then she needed a jewel-encrusted hairpin She sat on the pine chair and one of her personal handmaidens, Gyokuyou came over and started to gently brush out her red locks. Youko had protested once or twice to such fawning but Keiki had insisted that she let the maids at least do this for her, if for their sakes and much to her disapproval; she caved.

'What's on the agenda today, Keiki?' Youko asked her hiding Kirin. Keiki could just see his mistress from behind the curtain

'The new Governor of Wa province as arrived with the official documents for the construction of the new homes in the Rouya and Shisui prefectures that require your personal seal. Also you have a meeting with your military generals to discuss the new regime and the inspection of the new squadrons.' Youko listened half-heartedly at her Taiho's words and watched the small pink flowers in her garden blow freely in the breeze. With one last pin, her handmaiden finished her hair. A high bun decorated with a simple clip while the rest of her hair cascading down her back like liquid fire. Youko moved her head from side to side and nodded her approval at what she saw Gyokuyou then sprayed a little of her Majesty's favourite perfume over her hair, before stepping back and smiling.

'All finished your Majesty.'

'As usually you have outdone yourself. Gyokuyou. Thank you.' The brown-haired girl blushed at the high complement and recognizing the dismissal, she nodded and disappeared rather quickly from the room. Suzu and Shoukei laughed lightly from behind their hands, causing Youko to glance at them in confusion. She shook her head at their behavior and spotted Keiki in the mirror waiting nervously behind the curtain.

'You can enter now Keiki before you burn a hole in my curtain.' Youko said. Her Kirin's blonde head appeared from behind the purple cloth and stopped to stand at a respectable distance just behind Youko. Her sparkling green eyes found Keiki's stern violet ones and she gave a small smile.

'So, how do I look?'

Keiki looked nervously at what to say. 'Like a queen, your Majesty.'

Youko knew that was all she was going to get from this proud being so she nodded and stood up to face her friends and Kirin. 'Well I guess I shouldn't leave the Governor of Wa Province waiting. Suzu, have Sayuri bring tea to my study and a light snack as well.'

'I will.'

'Your Majesty. The Chousai and the Taishi are awaiting you in your parlor to escort you to the meeting with the Governor.' Nonica said and bowed respectable. Her blue braids falling over her shoulder.

'Tell them I will be there shortly.' Youko said to her young maid. Nonica nodded and backed out of the room. Youko sighed and folded her hands inside her sleeves. She turned to Keiki.

'I guess it's time to go then. You what they say, 'why put off tomorrow what you can do today.'

…..

Takashi ducked behind a pillar for the third time as another maid past by him. He counted to five and looked around the stone support to make sure the no one else was around. He stepped out of his hiding place and silently continued through the large palace. It was certainly brighter then he remembered. The previous rulers of Kei had kept the palace dark and untouchable but it would seem that Sekishi wanted to defy tradition and give the place a little shine. A little colour. It was no wonder Kei was becoming the topic of so much conversation in surrounding countries.

Takashi stopped mid-step and his ears perked up. His Nagas hearing went into full gear as voices steadily travelled his way. He looked around for somewhere to hide before he looked up and have didn't think twice. He leapt up onto the ceiling's high beams just as four figures came his way. His glowing golden eyes stared down at the group when they came into view. His gaze instantly went to the red-haired woman at the head of the group. It wasn't her robes-well almost- or her regal hairstyle that told him she was the Queen of Kei. It was her flaming red hair and her radiant confidence that shined from her like a torch. Her maids and ministers greeted her with respectable bows and smiles and she responded in kind with a warm smile and a wave. Behind her was her golden Kirin and her two advisors. He angled his head to catch their conversation.

'Your Majesty, the citizens of Rouya and Shisui of Wa Province have requested the construction of new homes since You-ou was Queen but she neglected to see the severity of the situation. They are either living in broken homes or on the streets and are lacking the basic necessities such as food and shelter The Governor of Wa apologises for taking so long to contact you.' Lord Koukan said and handed a parchment of paper to his Queen.

Youko looked over its contents and somberly nodded 'I am sure he is very busy trying to get Wa back on its feet after the devastation left by Gahou and the rebellion. It's only fitting that I hear what he proposes. The people of Wa deserve that much.'

Enho folded his hands inside his robes.' You are still young, your Majesty. Your path is still a little hazy but if we all take a step at a time together we shall reach the finish-line with no one left behind.'

Youko gave a small smile. 'You're very wise Enho.'

'Enho returned her smile. 'Knowledge speaks, my dear, but wisdom listens. It is my duty as a scholar of this world to teach someone as young as you.'

'Well then I must consider myself lucky.' Youko said before something floated against her senses. She slowly stopped walking and had the urge to look up at the ceiling. Takashi pressed himself even further into the shadows as those unnatural green eyes gazed in his directions before looking away as if searching for something. Could she sense him? Him, a Nagas. A being that was illustrated in many paintings and dances as a being of myth. The queen's eyes landed on him once more before she shook her head.

'Is something the matter, your Majesty?' Keiki asked with attention.

Youko took one last look at the ceiling and her eyebrows came down in confusion. She was certain she saw something up on the roof but whatever she saw a moment ago was now gone. 'Yes I'm all right. My eyes must be playing tricks on me again.'

The group moved on and behind them up on the roof, Takashi let out the breath he had been holding and his illusion fell away leaving him exposed. He thanked the gods for his Nagas heritage for his split second decision to cloak himself in a mirage probably just saved his neck. He peeked to make sure they were gone before he dissolved into mist and drifted after them.

…..

When Youko entered her spacious study with her advisors she found the Governor of Wa sitting patiently in the oak chair in front of her large desk. The rather handsome man sat regally and sure in his formal robes. She remembered him from Gahou's trial when she announced that Koushin of Wa's provincial army was to take up Governor of the torn province- much to the astounded shock of her council- a lowly soldier, the ruler of a province. It was unheard of but he was the only one who met her criteria and was against Gahou's brutal treatment of innocent citizens. Youko felt that only he could really understand the people of Wa, who were in desperate need of some stability. She didn't regret her decision in appointing this man to the post and smiled kindly when the tall, dark-blue man stood up at her arrival and bowed respectably.

'Your Majesty thank you for taking the time to see me.'

'It is no problem, my friend. I am very much glad that you are here. We have much to discuss. Please sit.' Youko gestured to his chair while she moved to her own behind the large desk. Enho and Lord Koukan sat on either side of her and Keiki moved to stand just behind her like a silent guardian. Koushin took his seat just as there was knock on the door and Sayuri walked in, holding a tray with a pot of tea and five cups as well as an apple and cinnamon tea cake- Youko's favourite. She placed the tray on the desk and Youko waved her away. 'Thank you Sayuri that will be all.'

Sayuri nodded and gracefully walked out of the room. Youko reached over to the tray and lifted the pot of tea. ' Oolong, Lord Koushin.' She gestured to the pot and began to pour tea into his cup.

Lord Koushin looked shocked and was ready to jump out of his chair. 'Your Majesty you shouldn't be pouring tea. Please allow me to. I am but a lowly servant after all.'

'You will remain seated.' Youko said sternly, making Koushin sit back in his chair. She continued to pour the tea before placing a cup in front of her uneasy Governor. 'I assure you Lord Koushin that I am quite capable to pour my own tea. I may be a Queen but you can't deny me the simple pleasure of entertaining my guests, could you.'

Koushin caved under those emerald eyes and nodded. 'No, your Majesty.'

'You will find Lord Koushin that her Majesty can be very stubborn when the need arises.' Enho said and nodded his thanks, his long white beard moving up and down when Youko handed him a cup of tea.

'Not true, Enho.' Youko smiled and finished pouring the tea for Lord Koukan and Keiki-who looked more outraged then Koushin, but didn't voice it- and served out the teacake. She sat comfortably in her chair and took a sip of her steaming tea. 'So Lord Koushin, Tell me of your progress in Wa. I have been informed that you are requesting permission to build new homes and the possibility of using land to grow crops. '

Lord Koushin's brow grew serious as he too set down his cup. 'You are correct. The citizens are slowly getting to their feet but many are still suffering from Gahou's reign. Many are in dire need of new homes and new land to grow food.' Lord Koushin reached into his robe and pulled out a rolled up parchment and handed it to Lord Koukan. 'All that is needed is your seal and I can start construction straight away.'

'How much land will be needed?' Keiki asked.

'From my observations, a few hundred acres will be need just for growing crops. Old homes will be torn down and rebuilt into new more sturdier ones.'

Lord Koukan unraveled the parchment and read its contents. He handed it to Youko who read it with ease. She was now very fluent in this world's literature and each word seems to flow easily within her mind.

Lord Koushin watched his Queen read quietly. 'I am aware of how much I am asking to fund this.'

Youko cut him off. 'That is the least of my worries. The people of Wa are suffering; my people and I have a duty to them to provide for them. To keep them safe. I don't want to see them undergo such strife anymore then you do.'

Koushin bowed his head. 'I apologise if I was out of line.'

'You have a lot of work ahead of you if I sign this. It will not be easy. Are you up to the challenge?' Youko asked directly.

Lord Koushin didn't hesitate. 'Absolutely, your Majesty.'

Youko seemed satisfied and sealed her signature on the parchment. 'I'll tell you something Lord Koushin. Back in Hourai, Koushin means 'to rise'. One man can't be left to do everything by himself. Coming together is a beginning, keeping together is progress but working together is real success.'

She smiled as she handed back the sealed document and Lord Koushin. 'I have complete faith in you Lord Koushin. I would like to visit Wa once you have started construction so I can see the fruits of your success. I leave Wa in your capable hands.'

Lord Koushin looked down at the document in his hands then nervously looked up. 'Can I be honest with you, your Majesty.'?

'Of course.'

He hesitated for a moment before he sighed. 'I'm scared. Scared that I'm not going to be able to live up to the expectations that everyone expects of me.'

Youko listened contently to her Governor's concerns. She sympathized with his worries very well because that is how she felt when she first took the throne. It was no walk in the park running a province, let alone an entire kingdom. She caught the eyes of Enho who smiled and nodded. Her Taishi, so wise and worldly, knew exactly what she was thinking and it filled her with confidence.

She smiled and said gently. 'The bravest thing you can do is admit that you are scared. Even being a little nervous or frightened means that you are willing to try and if you should fail, try again. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared sometimes.'

Up on one of the high beams, Takashi floated in his invisible mist cloud, looking down them. He had slid in under the door and cautiously floated to the ceiling, all the while keeping his presences down to a bare minimum least he should chance the queen spotting him again.

Below him, Lord Koushin seemed to regain his composure after the bout of assurance, nodded and stood up. 'Thank you, your Majesty. I will not let you down.'

'I look forward to reviewing your progress. Please if there is anything else you are concerned about in the near future, don't hesitate to touch base with me.'

Lord Koushin bowed and was let out of the room by Lord Koukan, leaving Youko alone with Enho and Keiki.

'Congratulations, your Majesty. The people of Wa are finally going to get a clean start after so much war and suffering.' Enho said and looked to Youko.

'They can finally have peace.' Keiki also said with a note of sadness.

'That deserve something good after all that has happened.' Youko responded and stood up. 'I just hope the damage can be rebuilt.'

They retired from the room and Takashi watched them leave. Golden eyes floated in midair when a flash of blood and death hit him with such sudden force that he almost uncovered himself and fell to the floor. He pulled the mist tighter around him and forced himself to breath. He had to act now if he wanted to stop his premonition from coming to pass. He didn't know how this woman-child fitted into the picture but there was one thing he was certain of; The Queen of Kei was the key. With that in mind he floated after them out into the long hall.

Maids and servants went about doing their assigned duties, often stopping to show their respects to their Mistress. Youko acknowledged each one with a 'Hello' or a 'Good, thank you.' General Kantai joined them with his friend and second in command, Gaishi.

'Your Majesty the conference with your military generals is ready to commence.'

Youko nodded. 'Very well.'

Without warning, a chilling shiver ran down Youko's spine, as if someone was watching her. Her sense flared to life and her hinman came to the forefront.

_'What is it?'_ Jouyuu asked with sudden defensiveness.

_'I felt something just now. Like someone was watching me.'_

'Your Majesty, look out behind you.' Keiki's voice shouted through her mind. She was broken out of her mind conversation and turned around.

Suddenly out of nowhere a cloud of mist slowly flowed in front of her to mold into a tall male with piercing golden eyes. His long unnatural black hair flowed around him, caressing his handsome, pale otherworldly face.

'Intruder.' Keiki shouted, causing the whole palace to go into alert. Kantai and Gaishi pulled out their weapons and pointed them towards the trespasser. Hankyou and Hyouki appeared from the shadows and leaped in front of Youko. Shouts could be heard from either side of them and more palace troops came rushing in to surround them, ready to protect their Queen. The stranger looked around him with bored eyes, eying each weapon before those mystical eyes pierced Youko's. He seemed to be looking into her soul as she continued to gaze deeper into those honeyed orbs. The stranger sensed this and smiled slyly. He bowed with his arm across his chest.

'Please forgive the intrusion your Majesty for it is of upmost importance that I speak with you.'

'Who are you?' Youko asked with conservation, her reflexes at the ready should he strike. She could also feel Jouyuu in her mind. The Hinmen ready to protect her with everything he has.

The dark-haired creature stayed in bowing posture. 'My name is Takashi of the Nagas` clan.'

Her guards around her gasped and shocked looks flowed on some faces. By this time Shoukei and Suzu had joined the party, also sported shocked looks.

'Nagas, but there only a legend.' Keiki said.

Takashi smiled with amusement. 'We are, and we are very much real. Have been for almost a thousand years. It just that we never show ourselves to humans,' Takashi then turned to Youko. 'Until now.'

Youko took a step back when the creature, Takashi took a step towards her. The two Youma in front of her growled and crouched into a low battle stance. Youko ignored them all. It wasn't fear that caused her movement, nor was it intimidation- although his size and physic was something to be desired- it was those eyes, they were so mysterious and deep, they seem to suck her in with each passing moment.

'Stay where you are. Another step and my shirei will be forced to attack.' Keiki warned and the protection circle closed in on them. Takashi sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.

'I didn't want to do this but alas. Your Majesty,' he looked at Youko 'I must ask for your forgiveness in advance for this.' Takashi vanished into thin air before reappearing right in front of Youko, wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in a cloud of mist and disappearing again. The circle of guards and Keiki looked at the spot that was just occupied by their Queen and all hell broke loose.

'The Queen. His taken the Queen. Search every part of the palace. Quickly.' Kantai bellowed and all of his troops scattered, as did the imperial soldiers. Keiki turned swiftly to his shirei. 'Find her.' He commanded.

They nodded and disappeared into the floor. 'What about us.' Shoukei asked and nodded to Suzu.

'She must be still in the palace somewhere. I can still sense her nearby. She doesn't have her sword to protect her.' Keiki said with distraught.

'But she has the Hinmen. Calm yourself Taiho.' Enho advised with calmness, although he was a little worried- ok more than a little- about his protégé.

'You are right. Split up and leave no room unturned.'

…

Takashi reappeared and gently lowered the Queen in his arms to her feet. A strong wind blew around them causing Youko to grip Takashi's forearm. Her hair had fallen out of its styling and whipped around her like a hundred red snakes.

'Where in Tentai's name are we? ' Youko yelled over the noise of the wind and looked around.

Takashi laughed and yelled just as loud. 'We are still at the palace. Were just on the roof.'

'The roof!'

'Yes but I wouldn't try to look down. If the wind blows you off, there is nothing to catch your fall, only rocks a thousand meters below.' With a wave of his hand the wind stopped and Youko opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself in some kind of bubble.

'What is…?'

'I call it my silent bubble. All nagas` have gifts. My main gift is precognition and premonitions but all of my kind can cast illusions, turn themselves into mist and able to teleport, Oh,' he click his fingers ' and we have our other form as well.'

Youko swallowed and unsteadily let go of the man. 'Why have you brought me here.' She asked.

'It was the only place I could talk to you without being interrupted. I apologise again.'

Youko raised an eyebrow and felt Jouyuu watching silently in her mind. Her hinman ready to strike to protect her. _'I will be right here should you need me.'_

'Talk to me. Why?'

'You and the Twelve Kingdoms are in grave danger. Danger that if not stopped could end the world as we know it.'

'The end of the world. How do you know this?' Youko narrowed her eyes. She had been in this world long enough not to discredit anything remotely strange.

'I saw you in one of my dreams. You were fighting a Gawrow. A magical dragon that is rumoured to be extinct. You slay it just as the world erupts around you.'

'You dreamt about me? But why me? I am just a Queen of a kingdom. A taika Queen from a land called Hourai.'

'No, you are much more than that, Youko Nakajima' Takashi said and his eyes glowed with seriousness. Youko eyes widened.

'How do you know that name?'

'There isn't much in this world that the Nagas` don't know about. We help keep watch over the world and its occupants. My premonition told me to find you; otherwise the world could be in danger.'

'Alright, alright.' Youko tried to think. 'Let's just say I believe you, what happens now. Where do we go from here?'

Takashi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'My premonitions are almost never wrong. I must converse with the elders of my clan about this. And now that I have exposed our existence, they will know what do.'

Ok, but first could you take me back. I pretty sure that the palace is in quite an uproar over your little kidnapping stunt.' Youko suggested.

Takashi nodded. 'I guess you're right. I made enough enemies today and its not even lunchtime. Ok hold on.' He wrapped his arms around Youko, who closed her eyes as they teleported. It was a weird sensation, teleporting. It was like breaking your body down into a million pieces then bringing together like a complex jigsaw puzzle.

'You can open your eyes now, your majesty.' A soft voice said in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and welcomed the sight of familiar red and purple walls of her palace, not to mention the angry and shocked looks of her guards and her advisors.

'Unhand the Queen and we might show you mercy.' Kantai warned and kept his weapon raised. Kousho stood next to him with his sword raised as well, having rushed over when the alarm was raised. Takashi took one look around decided it was better not to stir the pot anymore. He let go of Youko and stepped back. He held up his hands in surrender as swords and spears surrounded him.

'Ok, this is awkward.'

'Everyone lower your weapons.' A booming voice commanded and everyone turned to Youko, who had her hands on her hips. Hesitant looks flowed through the group of soldiers and jumped back when the voice commanded again 'Do I have to repeat myself. I said lower your weapons.'

They had no choice to obey. They did what they were told and stepped back. Youko glanced around her before a wave of dizziness hit her. She stumbled as the world around her began to spin out of control.

'Your majesty.' Youko heard Keiki shouted before the world went black. Gasps and shouts erupted around them. Takashi rushed forward as Youko collapsed in his arms. He cradled her gently. Rage and hostility washed over Takashi like dirty water and it was all he could do not to wince.

'What happened to her? What have you done?'

'Calm yourself. Her body is just getting used to the teleportation. She should be fine in a little while.' He let Kousho and Kantai forward to take Youko from him. Kousho lift the red-haired queen into his arms and walked away with Shoukei and Suzu in tow.

Takashi watched them leave and turned to find deep violet eyes fixated on him. 'I think you have some explaining to do. And I suggest you do it fast.'

To be continued….

Yes I know I haven't posted a chapter for a while. And no I have no explanation. But I can tell you there is so much to know about the twelve kingdoms. I literally have five pages worth of information, two on Kei alone. It's unbelievable. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there all. Lozzypoo reporting in. No, I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I have a new chapter here for you. Many things have happened this year and it's only February. My dad had to get rushed to hospital after suffering a mild heart attack. My grandmother is not doing so well either and my mother had to fly over to Queensland to see her and has been gone for two weeks. It's hard and frustrating to see family members go through all that.

Anyway on the chapter front I have made an effort to get out more updates on time and more frequently. So thank you for your support and patience while I get my act together.

Enjoy

Chapter 4.

'_Where am I?'_

Youko's first thought was she had to be floating. Heavy eyelids cracked open and green eyes gazed up peacefully at the vast blue, cloud dotted sky above her as she floated leisurely on the water's surface. Her body drifting lazily with the current, feeling like it weighed nothing more than a feather. Red locks of her long hair swirled with life around her body as she sailed the current. It was peaceful here. With the sun's warm rays and clear blue sky, Youko would be happy just to stay like this forever. But, her rational mind asked her how she got here? What was she doing here? She sifted through her foggy mind and vaguely remembered fainting thanks to the Nagas's teleportation trick.

'_Reminder to self. Inform the Nagas if he attempts to teleport me again to introduce his head to my fist' _She yawned, suddenly feeling tired. She could just close her eyes and have a little nap. No one will know. She closed her eyes and opening them a second later, she was lying in a field of tall green grass swaying in the breeze. _Wow, could clouds get that fluffy? _They were drifting lazily in the sky, the warm sun blazing down on her. Somehow, her royal robes had been replaced with a comfy pair of jeans and a white blouse. If this was a dream, she was doing pretty well. All she needed was a bottle of cold soda pop and a bowl of ramen and she would be set. Too bad Enki wasn't here.

'_Youko, wake up.'_

Someone was calling her but they were too far away, she could barely hear them. _Go away._

'_Shall I slap her?' _It was the Nagas, Takashi she remembered him saying.

'_You will do no such thing.' _Suzu outraged voice whispered loudly.

'_Slapping usually works.'_

Slap her. He could try. Was this place his doing? No, it felt like something she would dream at up. Bright blue skies, warm sun, comfortable clothes. No Kimpa palace or grouchy Kirin or a certain monkey spirit in sight. She could get used to this.

'They're calling you. Aren't you going to answer? Answer you are, Queen of Kei.' A very familiar and very unwelcome voice drifted to her ear. Spoke to soon. _Great, just what she need._ Youko sat up on her elbows and sure enough Aozaru was squatting down beside her, staring at her with his usual wide, sadistic grin. She should ask Enho and the previous King were thinking, sealing Aozaru in the scabbard of Suiguto. All he did was annoy and pester. Youko being his primary target.

'Go away, Aozaru.'

'Go away I cannot. I am a part of you, that I am.'

'Well can't you be a part of me somewhere else. I'm busy now so can I ignore you some other time?'

'It's lazy just lying around here, it is. A lazy queen is what you will become. Become you will.' Aozaru taunted, the imp's smile growing wider with every offensive word spoken, jumping up and down in glee, thinking that he had her Youko remained silent. _Lazy, huh._ Her vivid green eyes stared up at the clear blue sky, ignoring the blue spirit beside her. Aozaru hated it when she did that.

'Did I offend you your _majesty_?'

Youko finally looked at the monkey spirit and smiled. Aozaru recoiled. He was not expecting that. 'Aozaru, nothing you say could offend me. I only get offended by things that make sense.'

He blinked at her then laughed, jumping around her. 'Make sense. Make sense.' He started to sing. 'It's you who are not making sense.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Look for what you cannot see. Beware. Beware the river of red.'

_What the hell?_

'_Your majesty, you need to wake up.'_ This time it was Keiki who called to her. There was deep worry in his voice. The usual stoic, non-nonsense Keiki was worried for _her. _She had to smile at that. Keiki could be cold and closed off sometimes but deep down, he was just a big softy. She didn't want to make her Kirin distressed. His had enough of that in his lifetime.

'_Please, Youko.'_ Keiki was almost pleading now and it made Youko's heart ache. She looked around her and realised Aozaru was gone. 'Aozaru?'

No answer. 'Aozaru?' She called out. 'Where the hell are you?'

_Look for what you cannot see. Beware the river of red._ What the hell does that mean? She sighed mentally. _It's too early to deal with his cryptic messages._ Saying goodbye to her happy illusion, she closed her eyes and felt herself falling into the abyss before slowly opening them again to find herself staring at her bed's canopy with Suzu, Shoukei and Keiki staring down at her in relief and worry. Familiar faces. This she could work with.

'Youko.' Suzu was leaning over her. 'Are you all right?'

'I think so. This is my chamber right?'

'Yes, your majesty.' Keiki said. She smiled and started to sit up when a hand touched her back and helped her up.

'How long was I out for?'

'A few hours.' Purple eyes in a pale face looked her over, scrutinizing over how haggard she must look because she sure felt it. Her outer robes at been removed, and for that she was thankful. They were quite heavy and she would have cooked underneath these covers. She spotted the Nagas in the corner, his arms folded over his chest, looking at least a little apologetic for her movie-style fainting spell.

'I see you weren't a figure of my imagination.'

He smiled but it didn't reach his golden eyes. 'Unfortunately.'

'Does everyone faint when you do your little zipping through time and space trick or am I just lucky? Thanks Keiki.' She took his offered hand when she went to stand. She was still a little shaky but she nodded to Keiki to let him know she was fine and he can let her hand go. Her hair had been blown out of its styling so it flowed around her like a cloud. She snagged a hair tie she kept stashed away and put her hair up into a ponytail. Simple and out of the way.

'Not usually. Most just feel dizzy. You fainting, your body was just was a little bit shaken up by the sudden stress teleporting does to it if you're not used to it, your majesty.'

'Not used to it, that's kind of an understatement.' Youko eyed the Nagas. At first glance Takashi looked like a normal human being, a very handsome human being but looking deeper there were a few characteristics that stood out. Like his eyes. Burnished gold eyes with black slits, like a serpent's. And she hadn't noticed before, probably because they were on the roof of her palace, towering over the city by thousands of feet but his ears were slightly pointed. And they twitched. It was actually kind of neat. But she supposed a pointed eared, snake eyed man was a norm in this world.

Or maybe not. Nagas` have remained hidden for over a thousand years. See she listens.

And then there was the problem at hand. The one that brought Takashi here to her door and she didn't really want to discuss the prospect of the world ending in her bed chamber. Besides she could do with some tea or maybe a stiff drink. She was old enough now and it wasn't everyday a strange serpent man came to your palace and told you that he dreamed about you slaying legendary dragons. Ok so a stiff drink might be a bad idea. 'Suzu have Sayuri bring tea to my study. And I am not to be disturbed, not even if Shoryuu and Enki decide to drop by in a flying car. And can you send for Enho. I am in need of his insight.'

'Flying car?' Keiki and Takashi spoke together. She waved them off.

'Yes, Youko.' Suzu left and Youko turned and motioned Takashi to follow her to her study. She strode out her chamber and down the narrow corridor, expecting to be bombarded by her guards and ministers and but she encountered no one which was fortunate. Youko expected Keiki was responsible for that.

'_Jouyuu. What exactly are the Nagas?'_

'_An ancient race of beings that take the form of white serpents. They have many powers, some say gifted from the very hands of Tentai himself. _

'Your majesty you still have your meeting with your military generals to attend to. The palace is still in an uproar over your attempted kidnapping. It would be wise to show them you are unharmed.' Keiki said behind her, no doubt supporting a look of disapproval.

Takashi snorted. 'If I brought her back, it's not really kidnapping, is it horse man.'

'Horse man.' Keiki sputtered, sounding rather offended. He was a Kirin after all. 'I think you should learn a little bit more respect for one such as I.'

'Well I'll let you know when I do.'

Youko stopped, causing Keiki to nearly bump into her and turned, fighting the temptation to put her hands on her hips, instead she just shook her head. 'Boys, Boys, boys.' She said sweetly. 'Really. If you prefer to take this outside to a mud pit I would be more than happy to oblige but time is of the essence and there are a few things that we need to discuss. Ok. Is that satisfactory for you both?' She raised an eyebrow for good measure.

'Yes. My apologise, Highness.' Keiki lowered his eyes to the floor, a hint of red crossing his pale cheeks. Takashi just shrugged but he suddenly become very interested in his shoes, probably trying to hide the smirk that crossed his face.

She ignored them both and pulled back the purple curtain and stepped into her sunlit study, not surprised to see Enho and Suzu already inside, a tray of steaming cups of tea in front of them with a plate of her favourite sugar biscuits, thanks to Sayuri. That woman was a Godsend. Enho stood up and smiled kindly at her through his long white beard then turned to Takashi and bowed his head respectfully.

'It is an honour, Nagas.'

'I take it they're big in this world?' Youko asked her Taishi. Enho nodded, his wise eyes holding a spark of awe. It was quite interesting.

'Yes, they are sacred, majestic creatures of legend. Creatures that are as revered as the Kirin.'

'I see.'

Takashi rubbed his neck in embarrassment. 'Thanks, but Takashi is fine.'

'Please, sit.' Youko sat at the head of the table and motioned to the others to sit down. She took a cup of tea from the tray, told everyone to help themselves and blew on the hot liquid, taking a small sip before putting it down. She looked towards Takashi who sat on the other end and pierced him with her emerald green eyes. His own startling gold ones staring right back.

'So.' Youko said.

'So.' Takashi said back.

'No use beating around the bush. Explain to me more about this prophecy regarding the end of the world and what it has to do with me and the twelve kingdoms?'

'What prophecy, your majesty?' Keiki demanded beside her.

'Apparently, the end of the world is going to happen and I am the key. Isn't that correct, Takashi?'

'What?'

'As I said before my premonitions are almost never wrong but they don't always make sense and dreaming of you battling a Gowrow is a bit of a head spin.'

'Impossible. Gowrow have been extinct for hundreds of years.' Shoukei said.

'Exactly.' Takashi nodded. 'But I know what I saw. This is why I must seek out the elders of my race and ask for their council. And now that I have revealed our existence I have a feeling I will not be very popular but they will know what to do.'

'What is a Gowrow exactly?' Youko asked.

Enho was the one who answered. 'Gowrow's are legendary dragons Youko. Wingless creatures said to be at least twenty feet in length, twin tusks emerging from its head. As Ms Shoukei has pointed out they have been extinct for centuries. The last recorded sighting was on the mountain of fire in the kingdom of Sou. It's inactive now, has been for two hundred years.'

'Sou.' Youko thought back to the lush country ruled by the enigmatic priest king, Ro Senshin. She still had the wooden flute he had carved for her as a gift for her ascension to the Kei throne. Basically he said it was a 'welcome to the monarch club' gift. He was one of the only male rulers, besides Shoryuu, Youko came to realise who had a sense of humour. Recalling their pleasant conversions they shared to be nothing but witty comments and playful chit chat. And he was quite handsome, for a six hundred old man.

'I heard they were attracted to the scent of blood?'

'Correct.'

'Do you know when this event is to occur?' Suzu asked Takashi.

He shook his head. 'Who knows. Could be tomorrow. Could be a year from now. My predictions don't usually have a date stamped on them but Youma sightings have increased in the last year around the mountain. A mountain that a few months ago was supposed to be inactive but troubled whispers have reached our ears of late telling us the steam has been seen rising out of the mountain.'

Youko laced her fingers together. 'But that could be just a coincidence? Back in Hourai dormant volcanoes become active all the time.'

'That's not all; we have also heard whispers of a number of Youma sightings on the boarders of Han and Kyou.'

Youko had not yet had the pleasure of meeting the monarch of Han. With trying to get her dying kingdom back on its feet, she had not had much time to do anything else. She did however have the luxury of meeting the Queen of Kyou and boy, was that an affair to remember. She still got a headache every time she thought about it. She was pretty sure Shoukei felt the same. 'Who else knows of this?'

'The kingdom's rulers have managed to persuade their people that it's just a freak occurrence, which is probably wise. I don't think spreading a mass panic across the kingdoms would be the best solution.'

Youko nodded and rubbed her lip. 'I agree.'

'How can we trust your words when you entered the palace without permission and attacked the Queen?' Keiki folded his hands in his robes. He actually looked angry.

'Shouldn't that be a sign that what I say has to be true. Do you think we Nagas` would just come out of the woodwork just to have a chat about the weather, no and I didn't 'attack' her, Kirin. I just spirited her away so we could have a little conversation in private. Look you can either trust me or not but the end of the world is coming and it's coming in all its devastating glory.'

'we're not saying we don't believe you, Takashi. It's just hard to grasp.' Enho said calmly behind his white beard.

'Well you better grasp it quickly because it's going to happen whether you're ready or not. The Youma are surely getting ready.'

Youko thought of Aozaru and wondered if the troublesome monkey had heard anything through the demon grapevine. He would be reluctant- when wasn't he- to do what she asked but she had something he wouldn't be able to pass up and Aozaru just loved his presents. Her _Suiguto_ might also be able to give them a clue into what's going on.

Youko tapped her chin. 'Have any Youma been spotted in any other kingdoms? More than usual?'

'Hmm, no not that we have heard but suspicious noises has been heard coming from around the forests of Kou's capital.'

'Like what?'

'Howling. But when soldiers go an investigate they find no signs of anything had been there. Not even a paw print.

'Howling? Interesting.' Youko hated to do this. She looked to Takashi. 'I know someone who could have a little looksee for us. He has quite a few connections in the Youma community although his payment can be rather high. Fortunately I know just what he likes.'

'Who?'

'Aozaru.'

'That irritating blue monkey hiding within the scabbard that sheaths _Suiguto_? Kei's sacred sword?' Takashi frowned. 'You sure know how to pick 'em.'

'No we're just good mates.' More like he liked to torment and she ignored him. They had a very dysfunctional relationship. 'Aozaru can find out what's happening with the Youma.

'Youko. Be wise. You cannot ask the sentient spirit for aid. He is too untamed to be trusted.' Enho said with high disapproval. Enho knew Aozaru better than anyone since it was he who sealed the blue monkey in _Suiguto's _sheath.

'I know but he's our only option in finding out what's going on. When I was unconscious, Aozaru came to me. He told me to 'look for what you cannot see and beware the river of red.'

'What do you suppose he meant?'

Youko shrugged and looked out the window. 'Who knows. My spirit guide wasn't quite upfront with the details. My sword also has the ability to see future events. It might give us some insight. Trust me. Keiki, can you please get me _Suiguto_. Suzu, can I have the blade in your boot and a glass of water.'

Keiki stood up, not looking too happy with her little plan but remained silent as he walked behind her desk. He opened _Suiguto's _protective box, warded with powerful magic that when activated would seriously burn anyone who isn't Keiki, Enho or herself, and took out the sword. He walked back over and handed it reluctantly to her. She nodded her thanks and also took the small steel blade and the glass of water from Suzu. Placing her sword in front of her, along with the water and blade, she pulled back her long sleeves and unsheathed her sword, the Hekisoujo dangling from the end. The long blade gleamed brightly and she took a glance at her reflection. _Hope this works._ Biting her lip, she laid both sword and scabbard side by side and took Suzu's pointed dagger.

'Keiki, you might want to step outside for a moment.' Keiki hated the sight and smell of blood. All Kirin did.

'What do you plan to do, Youko?' Suzu asked.

'My blood summons Aozaru. One drop the monkey will come running. Let's just hope he will be cooperative.'

Keiki hesitated a moment but he shocked her by saying; 'I would like to stay, your majesty.'

She looked at him as if to say 'are you sure.' He nodded but Youko could tell it was still hard for him. _I'm going to have to make it up to him later. Maybe I'll read those books on the financial and political histories of Kei; Keiki was always asking her to read them._ She sighed._ And here I thought I was going to have a nice quite day. Doing the rounds. Talking to my Generals. Cutting my finger so I can summon my spirit guide._ She took a deep breath and nipped the tip of her index finger with the blade. She glanced at her Kirin when she heard Keiki take a shuddering breath and knew she should have ordered him from the room. She held it over the scabbard and a single drop of blood flowed out of the cut and dropped onto the black leather. She quickly wrapped her finger with her handkerchief as the sheath started to glow and the light began to manifest itself into the familiar smiling form of Aozaru.

'You summoned me, your majesty.' The spirit bowed mockingly.

'Yes I did. I have a little job for you, Aozaru. Something that requires your talents.'

'Oh, do tell. Do tell please.' He grinned wider. His pale blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

'Something is happening within the Youma community and I want you to find out what it is.'

'Something indeed. What will you be trading in return, _Mistress _Youko Nakajima?' He put a good sarcastic twist on _mistress_ that made her raise an eyebrow. Damn monkey.

She didn't hesitate giving her answer. 'My hair.'

'Your hair?' Aozuro looked confused for a moment before something clicked inside his brain and he laughed in glee. 'Yes, Yes. That would do very nicely.'

'Oh, no Youko. Not your lovely hair.' Shoukei cried.

'There must be something else you can trade, your Majesty?' Keiki asked, his face too pale and his lavender eyes too big. Bless her big, strong, stubborn Kirin.

Youko waved the concern away. 'It's just hair. It will grow back. I have the time and besides. I've always wanted to have short hair.' She turned to Aozaru. 'So do we have a deal, monkey?'

'That we do. That we do.' He clapped his hands and jumped around as if he had just won the lottery. She nodded and took down her crimson hair; bunching the long silky strands in her hand, she took hold of the dagger once more. Placing the blade just above her hand, she closed her eyes and cut her hair off in one clean swipe. Gasps surrounded her, which she ignored. The now shortened strands falling to her shoulders, Youko held up her cut hair up to Aozaru.

'As promised.'

Aozaru took the hair and bowed low, disappearing with a click of his fingers, leaving nothing but blue smoke.

'Well that was interesting.' Takashi said after a moment of silence.

'Indeed.'

Familiar footsteps, heavy and authoritive could be heard coming down the hallway, stopping right outside the door. Now, only a select few were permitted to be allowed inside this part of her private quarters, most of them were in the room and only one of two people walked like that. Takashi eye's flashed, ready for a fight but Youko held her hand up to tell him all was well.

'Be calm. It's only my general. Keiki.'

Her Kirin nodded and stood up, walking over to the door and pulled the curtain aside. 'What is it General Kanti? I thought I made it clear that her Majesty was not to be disturbed.'

Her hanjyuu General put his fist in his hand and bowed over it. 'My apologise, your Excellency but Rakushun has just arrived with his Majesty King of En and his Kirin and requested that they speak with you. It's quite urgent.'

_Ok, but Rakushun as well._ Youko waved her hand. 'Thank you General. Have them sent to my parlour. I'll be right there.'

Kanti nodded and left, but not before glancing at her hair.. Takashi ran a hand through his own hair and stood up. 'I have stayed to long. I must go and seek out the elders. Hopefully what I dreamt won't be become a reality.'

'Yes let's hope. Will you be returning with your findings?'

Takashi nodded. 'Within a day or two. If you have need to me just say my name. The wind will carry it to me.' And in a swirl of white mist, Takashi was gone. _Life feels like it just got more bizarre._ She shook her head, her hair gracing her shoulders and looked at each person sitting around her.

'Suzu, I want you to take a handful of your man and go to Han. Talk to the locals. I will also send Kousho along with you. Shoukei I would send you to Kyou but considering your…history with the Queen I thought it best that you go to Sou instead. Considering what we know, I think it's best we be discreet. Aozaru should have something for me by the end of the day. You're to leave immediately.' Youko had switched into Queen mode.

'Yes, your Majesty.' Both nodded.

Suzu and Shoukei both stood up and left the room, leaving her with Enho and Keiki. Her Taishi and Taiho both had mirrored looks of concern on their faces. It was quite comical really 'Don't look so worried, gentlemen. All will be well,' _I hope. _'Let's go find out what the two amigos and Rakushun want. No doubt to show me a new flavour of bubblegum Enki brought back from Hourai.'

It wasn't the first time Shoryuu and Enki have decided to drop in while she was in a meeting or out on some errand, telling her councillors that it was urgent they speak to her when really all they wanted to show her the new flavour of potato chip or cola Enki had managed to bring back with him from his many trips to the other side. She did however enjoy those little drop ins. It's hard getting cola in a place that doesn't even have electricity. And it would be a nice change of topic.

'Enho, do you still have records about the twelve kingdom's history?' If anyone had those records it would be Enho.

'I do.'

'I'm going to need them.'

He bowed his head and folded his hands in his robe sleeves. 'Consider it done.'

Youko stood up and her two companions did as well. She sheathed _Suiguto _and walked over to her desk to place her sword back in his protective casing but at the last minute tied it around her robe belt. No doubt she didn't look at all presentable to a King but neither did Shoryuu half the time when she came to visit. Keiki must have read her mind because he gave her a disapproving look

'You are not dressed to receive, your Majesty.'

'No time. I'm sure King En won't mind my state of dress. More pressing matters await us. Besides he will be more shocked at my hair than anything else' Youko winked and strode from the room. Keiki followed suit and fell in quietly behind her. _Yep, life was defiently going to get interesting._ But why would Shoryuu and Enki bring Rakushun with them if they were only here to discuss something as mediocre as bubblegum? She tried to tell herself this was just a normal visit from friends with normal intentions. She kept telling herself that but why did it felt like anything else but.

To be continued…

Ok I know that I haven't updated this in like forever but I would have had this out last week but I quit my old job and have been running around trying to find new employment. Trying to find a good restaurant around Mandurah is like finding a needle in a haystack. But it's all good now so I hope you enjoy this chapter and my apologise yet again.


End file.
